The reason behind MrEverdeen's absence!
by webelieveinfiction
Summary: We never knew Mr.Everdeen in person. Why! Not because he died in the mines. It's because he was Apollo, the Sun God and Percy and Annabeth forced him to help them with the war. Read on to find out more. Lovely story, believe me! A ONE-SHOT. For Percabeth and Katniss lovers! Enjoy!


_The night had been a bad one for the Everdeens. Apollo and Katniss, his eleven year old daughter, couldn't win anything for the night._

_"Papa! I am hungry!" cried an eight year old Prim. Tears welled up in Apollo's eyes when he saw his tiny daughter starving. What could he do? His godly powers didn't seem to work..._

_"Apollo, I found some mint leaves in this cupboard. Let's give the girls something before they die in their sleep!" Rosetta, his mortal wife told him._

_Apollo was too curious to experience the life in future. As a result, he traveled to Panem, where he fell in love with Rosetta Abernathy (Haymitch's sister, yessss!) and married her. He still remembered the lines she spoke. That was eleven years back._

_"I love you, Rose!" Apollo said, kissing her neck. _

_"I know that" was the mortal's reply. He didn't say anything. He slid his hands inside her blouse and made patterns on her stomach with his fingers._

_"That tickles!" Rosetta said, ruffling his hair._

_As he removed her blouse and kissed her bare stomach, she spoke:_

_"My father wants me to marry Caius Mellark! " (Peeta's father!)_

_No reply._

_"Say something Apollo! Tell me that we are going to get married!"_

_"Rose, I am a poorman!"_

_"So what?"_

_"We can't live!"_

_"Yes we can! You love me and I love you! We can get married!"_

_"You mortals think it's easy to live, only with love. But isn't! "_

_"WhAt? "_

_"Fine. Let's get married!_

_He regretted it. Marrying Rosetta. He loved her more than any of the mortals. That made him stay in Panem for 11 years. Does his father, Zeus know that he had married Rosetta Abernathy? By marrying her, he made her life miserable. Made his two daughters' lives miserable. _

_"Apollo! Apollo! Wake up from your dreams, darling! Come! Have some soup!" Rose said._

_"Come, daddy!" Prim said, moving her blonde head, side to side, and signalling him to join them with her cute, little fingers. How lovely! As he moved towards the table, he noticed Katniss's stoic unlike him! Apollo was a frolic god, and his daughter, is unlike him! That is because of the responsibility she had been bestowed upon, he realised when he saw the smile on his daughter's face, when Prim tickled her. She looked gorgeous._

_"Come daddy!" Katniss said, giving him a bowl of the mint soup. He took the bowl from her and smiled. His brightest smile. He kissed the foreheads of his daughters._

_"You are our only treasure! Make your mother proud one day!"_

_"What about you, Apollo!"_

_"I am already proud of the-" Before he finished his sentence, the door was knocked off._

_Percy and Annabeth. The powerful demigod duo._

_"Finally! We find you, Fred, the incognito! " Percy sighs._

_"Who-Who are you?" Katniss gets up, hindering their way._

_"I see... You got 2 daughters. With the same mortal." Annabeth said._

_"What?" Rose asked._

_"Your dad... Is not an ordinary man..." Percy exhaled._

_"Kids, Rose... I am a god. Greek God. Apollo"_

_"I meant the same. A pretty irresponsible god, but!" Percy muttered._

_"We thought you were named after him!" Katniss spat. Apollo could sense that Percy was staring at his daughter with interest. He didn't divert his gaze at her until Annabeth glared daggers at him._

_"Gods are weird. Your dad atleast stayed with you. My dad apologized me for my birth!" Percy told Katniss. He was only worsening things. Annabeth was absolutely right. He is Seaweed Brain. Doesn't know when to talk what. But Annabeth does._

_"How rude!" Katniss said. She was staring at the duo with interest. _

_"Nice to meet you...umm..."Annabeth said, not knowing her name._

_"Katniss! And that, is Prim!"_

_"Katniss and Prim dear! Percy... Now, don't become another Luke" she said bitterly, as if she loved him and continued "Enough for the day!"_

_"I think I need to go!"_

_"You think?" Percy asked._

_"I love you. I love you so much!" Apollo said. Percy shook his hands with Katniss. Annabeth glared at him, with a pang of jealousy, Apollo noticed._

_"I will also come with you, dada!" Prim said. Apollo felt a stone fall in his heart._

_"Oh Prim! Katniss! Take care of them!" he said._

_"Let them come along. Demigods. Might come handy!" Percy suggested. _

_"No. Let them be safe. Here. With Rosetta. She can't live without them, and I love her more than my sister! My father! More than myself!"_

_"As you wish!"_

_"Don't leave us, darling! " Rose wailed._

_"Kidding? There is a war coming up. So, you practically lived in the present and the future! Impressed! " Percy said._

_"Percy! Stop Apollo, let us leave!" Annabeth said, controlling her temper. Percy swallowed his throat, scared. Annabeth and Katniss are very much the same! Apollo thought to himself. Katniss being like Annabeth would be amazing. He decided that he would pray to the gods that Katniss should turn out to be like Annabeth. How silly! I am a god. So, should I pray to myself? Apollo questioned himself while Katniss glared daggers at him. Shit..._

_"I love you all, after you die, let us meet!" Apollo said as he moved out of the house, or rather, as Annabeth pulled him out of his house. He wanted to stay. But, he had to go back to the present as well. Rosetta collapsed, crying. No... This is wrong. He seriously had to speak to Hades about the lives of these 3._

_"What sort of a father would say that?" Percy asked._

_"Mine!" Katniss wailed._

_As they left the house, Prim ran to the exit to bid them a good bye. Apollo didn't want to leave at all._

_"I HATE YOU!" Katniss bellowed, and Apollo could suddenly foresee her future. Their future. The Hunger Games... Prim. P R I M! My child..._

_Bad. Very bad._

_Before he could go back to warn them, they vanished. Back to the present._

_**Katniss opened her eyes as she recollected what happened that night. She remembered everything. She was standing in front of the Camp Half-Blood, with her son, Finnick and her daughter, Prim and Peeta. So.. Her father knew that Prim was going to die.**_

_**"So, Katniss?" she heard a voice that made her forget the world.**_

_**"DAD!" Katniss shrieked, and threw herself unto him. "You look younger than I do!"**_

_**"Side effects of immortality! "**_

_**"Meet my husband, Peeta and my children, Finnick and Prim!"**_

_**"Proud of you, Katniss! " Apollo said, hugging his grandchildren. "I could foresee everything, Katniss! Prim getting reaped and you volumteering for her.. Peeta and you winning it... Rue's death... The rebellion.. Cinna's death... Prim's death... I could foresee everything. I wanted to take you to the past. Where your mother could be turned immortal and made my wife. How is your uncle?"**_

_**"Uncle?"Katniss echoed.**_

_**"Haymitch Abernathy! "**_

_**"Our mentor, you mean! " Peeta guessed.**_

_**"No. Your mother, Rosetta Abernathy's brother, Haymitch Abernathy! "**_

_**"Mother..." Katniss called out for her mother. Her mother walked out of the bushes.**_

_**Peeta could notice the happiness in Apollo's eyes.**_

_**"Yes! Haymitch is my brother. After he got reaped, I ran away with Apollo. The Capitol killed every friend and relative of ours. So he decided to keep me alive by not talking to me!" Nobody spoke anything for the next few minutes. Peeta decided to break the silence.**_

_**"You did a good thing by not taking Katniss to the past. See, there is a new Camp for people like Katniss! So.. Do Prim and Finnick have to stay here as well?" Peeta asked his father-in-law.**_

_**"I am afraid, yes!" Katniss said.**_

_**"I am never going to leave you, Rose! I'll talk to father and see to it that you will be made immortal."**_

_**"No. I want to be normal. Mortal. I shall stay with you till my last breath!"**_

_**"My pleasure!" Apollo said.**_

_**"Do I get to meet my siblings? " Katniss asked her father. **_

_**"Lets go inside!" Apollo said.**_

_**The others followed him into the Camp which contradicted the word 'myth'.**_


End file.
